


在久部六郎与三澄美琴的婚礼上，我们应该聊些什么？

by aktknrk



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Gen, 唯一cp已经在标题表明了哦, 木林南云单人向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aktknrk/pseuds/aktknrk
Summary: “如果我要杀人后处理尸体的话，我也会找木林先生你的。”“你把我当成什么人了啊？”
Relationships: Misumi Mikoto/Kube Rokuro





	在久部六郎与三澄美琴的婚礼上，我们应该聊些什么？

1.  
“话说回来，我以前一直觉得很奇怪。”乖乖坐在椅子上让木林南云帮他化妆的新郎突然说，“为什么木林先生以前会答应帮中堂医生找遗体，还给他机会秘密解剖呢？殡仪馆的人应该不差这点钱吧？”  
“家里不缺钱的都是管理层以上的人们，我们这些普通职员自然要另找生财之路。”木林说。  
“那……”敏锐的久部六郎突然意识到了什么，紧张地咽了咽口水，“黑市内脏交易？”  
“那肯定不可能啦。”木林笑着放下睫毛夹，拿起一只小刷子，“太危险了，只有家里有黑白两道的关系的殡仪馆才敢做这种事，我这边肯定是做不来的。”  
“这样啊。”久部刚想放下心来点点头，“等等——真的有殡仪馆会这么做？！”  
“能力范围内追寻利益也没什么错误吧？”木林说，“前提是能力范围内。”  
“话是这么说。”久部的表情有些纠结，想必是不太能接受这样的事情，“那个，木林先生，你从刚才开始有没有感觉哪里有些奇怪？”  
“嗯，是有些奇怪。”拿着化妆小刷子的木林有些犹豫，“因为我以前只给死人化过妆。”  
“……”

2.  
两个月前。  
“我？婚礼？”  
三澄美琴将婚礼邀请信塞给木林南云，“是啊，一定要来哦。”  
“要我这样职业的人去您的大喜之日庆祝吗，三澄医生？”  
“那又怎么了？新郎新娘都是法医，到场的人不是法医学的教授就是警方和实验室的人。”东海林夕子突然从三澄的背后冒了出来，“放轻松啦，回头喝酒的时候说不定要按看过的尸体数罚酒呢。”  
“才不会做那种事情呢！”三澄说着用胳膊肘轻推了一下东海林。  
“明白了，我一定会到场。”木林露出职业笑容收起了邀请函，“三澄医生需要车队吗？我们的外借价格很划算哦。”  
“不，那是灵车吧？”三澄笑得有点僵硬，“谢谢你的建议，但我们还是不了。”  
“只是开个玩笑。那么，我就先将遗体带回殡仪馆了。”

3.  
那个闯进殡仪馆里、强行停止火葬的女法医要结婚了。  
木林不由得从内心发出感叹。  
“你，眼镜怎么了？”拿着香槟路过的中堂系突然停在了他的面前。  
“在婚礼上还戴着那样的眼镜，不太合适礼仪。”木林答道。  
“是吗？难得看到你这么一脸清爽的样子怎么说呢……”中堂系说着皱起了眉头，“令人感到原因不明的恶心。”  
木林叹了口气。  
“您要是从业丧葬业的话，估计早就饿死了吧。”  
这个人是真的不会说话啊。

4.  
这个世界上很多事情都很有趣，但木林南云觉得，尸体是最有趣的。  
直接从医院和死亡现场送来的尸体，可以从穿着答案和体征细节上猜测那个人平时过着什么样的生活。他从不用“死因”这种只有法医和警察才在乎的繁琐事情困扰自己，只会在给尸体脱衣时自娱自乐：这里的厚茧是常年练习小提琴形成的，那边的淤血是因为住院时护士扎不准针而多扎了许多次，诸如此类不值一提的小细节。  
而被解剖后送回来的尸体大多内里空空，要像在商场买到的玩具熊那样自己装填棉花。不过最近的玩具熊大多都是已经装好棉花的，所以其实更像等身抱枕？  
“你为什么每次接送尸体的时候看上去都那么高兴呢？”头发已经苍白的神仓保夫抱着手臂看着他将棺木推进灵车里，满脸不解。  
“我每次可都是一副尊敬肃穆的表情啊。”木林关上灵车的门，为自己辩解。  
“不不不，面部虽然是这样，眼睛也被眼镜挡住了看不见，但是眼睛的鱼尾纹露出来了吧？”神仓指了指他的眼角，“你瞧，笑得很厉害啊。”  
“是吗？这可真是。”木林摸了摸自己的眼角，“人老了就会出现这么多皱纹，真是令人困扰啊。”  
“那是重点吗？”  
“不管怎么说，哪有生意人看到生意上门而不高兴的呢？”木林对神仓笑了笑，“虽然死亡是件十分悲伤的事情，在同时死亡也是一件象征着巨大利益的事情。要看站在谁的立场去看待这具尸体了。对UDI来说，解剖更多的尸体，那数字越来越高，不也是这个机构正在实现其目标理想的证明吗？”  
神仓耸了耸肩，因为木林说得没错；但这个人的邪门歪理可怕得很，乍一看还真的找不出毛病来。

5.  
“你真的会变老吗？”  
已经微醺的东海林扳过他的脸仔细打量。  
“肯定会变老的啊。”木林笑得有点无奈。  
“别信这家伙的鬼话，他就是个躲在阴暗的殡仪馆里的吸血鬼。”坐在他另一边的中堂说。  
“真的吗？你真的是吸血鬼吗？”东海林抓住他的肩膀，估计下一秒就要邀请他到解剖台上了。  
“怎么可能是。”木林试图蒙混过关。  
“丧葬费一次就要两百万日元，如果有宗教信仰，还要加上请和尚或者牧师的钱。”中堂不屑地哼了一声，“名副其实的钱包吸血鬼。”  
“不不，大部分都进了管理层以上的人们的钱包，我们这些普通职员是没有这个福分的。”  
“真好啊，轻轻松松赚大钱。”东海林仰天长叹，“还长了一张不会变老的脸，基因这东西就是这么的不讲道理啊。”  
不，会变老的，连你们所长都发现我的鱼尾纹了吧？在酒桌上左手边坐着东海林右手边坐着中堂系真是一件可怕的事情啊。  
木林转过头，正好和久部六郎对上了目光。他拼命地向久部医生发送“快救救我久部医生”的眼神信号——但已经在UDI摸爬滚打十年的久部医生早已不是当年那个涉世未深的大学生了。  
久部医生完——美地无视了他的求救信号。  
于是他不得不出声叫住了三澄美琴：  
“三澄医生——”

6.  
木林南云无意识地玩着手里的捧花。他确实叫三澄来救救自己，但没想到聪明机智的三澄直接把捧花扔进了自己的手里。  
扔给东海林也好啊，她就坐在我旁边。  
“不行啊，不能帮东海林制造那样的幻觉。”  
……三澄医生您什么时候学会的读心术。  
“所以说，木林先生找我有什么事吗？”  
“当然是为了恭喜您，虽然已经说过很多遍了。”木林说，“还有，谢谢您把我从那两个醉鬼手里救出来。”  
“没什么没什么。”三澄笑了。  
“还有，正式给您我的名片。”木林突然从口袋里摸出一张小纸片，郑重地用双手呈了过去。  
“诶？”  
“以后如果需要丧葬业务的话，请您务必拨打我的电话。因为有长久合作，一定会给三澄医生有史以来绝无仅有的大优惠。”  
“……谢谢？不过我暂时应该不会用到。”三澄努力维持脸上的笑容。  
“别看我这个样子，其实和大家比起来，我应该是这里年龄最小的。”  
“诶？比六郎还……？”  
“是的。很惭愧，我还是小孩子的时候，就知道自己以后肯定会追随梦想、进入丧葬业的。”  
“木林先生的梦想还真是与众不同呢。”  
“谢谢您。我从那个时候开始就一直在想，以后一定要亲手操办对我来说十分重要的那些人们的葬礼。”木林说，“所以，请务必让我负责UDI全员的葬礼。同样的话，我之前也对神仓所长说过。”

7.  
她用双手接过木林南云的名片，露出了浅浅笑容。  
“明白了。”她笑着说，“我想那一定是很幸福的事情吧？”  
“什么事情？”  
“对自己来说十分重要的那些人们的葬礼。”她低头看着名片，“因为是家人，最后一面由自己亲手安排，这可真是普通人理解不了的、如同孩子般任性的幸福呢。”  
“虽然不是很清楚您在说什么，”木林习惯性地想要按下外面那副用来遮挡殡仪馆外的刺眼阳光的镜片，却发现他今天戴的单层眼睛并不能将自己的情感遮蔽起来，“但我绝对没有那一层意思。”

8.  
“这只是单纯的生意推广。”

9.  
但是这么说着的人，却第一次露出了眼镜下清澈的眼睛，和带着些许青涩的真诚笑容。


End file.
